The Mentor
by mimirobin3
Summary: Barbara is less than thrilled to mentor the new rookie detective.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentor, Chapter 1**

 **Note:** Fans of Elizabeth George's books might like the fact that Tommy gets to drive his beloved Bentley in this story, the car he always drove in her books.

 **The Newbie**

Barbara swatted the snooze button on top of her alarm clock. Six a.m. seemed to come earlier every day, she rolled over and closed her eyes… _I have 10 more minutes until the next alarm_ …then she suddenly sat straight up in her bed. "Oh shit. I forgot today is the new girl's first day." Barbara sprang out of bed, groaned and stumbled into the bathroom… _Why, oh why me?_

* * *

The previous week AC Hillier had called her and Tommy to his office. When they arrived he asked them to sit down. He explained that their department was getting a new rookie detective. She had graduated first in her class at the academy, but had virtually no experience with a detective squad. She had already completed her basic constable duties and was ready to be incorporated into a working detective team.

Hillier told them she would be shadowing them exclusively, in particular Barbara. "What better way to learn then from the best team in the Met, especially _my_ best female detective sergeant." Barbara longed to tell Hillier he might want to tone down his chauvinism a bit. She opened her mouth to speak, but slowly closed it.

Tommy could see the look on Barbara's face and jumped in before she blurted out something she would regret. "Isn't that great Barbara, another female on the team. Who better to show her the ropes than you, the best of the best."

Barbara shot Tommy a look that would have melted steel. _Oh this is just great….just what I need, some smug-faced little rookie with delusions of grandeur._ Truth be told, Barbara didn't relish sharing Tommy with anyone. They were a team…a team of two….not a team of three.

After they were dismissed from Hillier's office and back in the hallway, she pounced. "Did you know about this? Did you agree with Hillier that I would be the perfect buddy for some snot-nosed little rookie?"

Tommy ran his hand through his hair…."Well, I did know about it, but only since yesterday. It seems she is the daughter of one of Hillier's oldest friends. He asked me personally how I thought you would take the news. I told him you would be an excellent mentor to a new recruit, and she should feel grateful for the opportunity to learn from the best." Tommy graced Barbara with one of his most charming lop-sided grins. She softened slightly and sighed. "OK, but don't expect me to like her….because I won't!"

Tommy gave Barbara a quick side hug…"that's my girl". Barbara shrugged off his arm and stomped away in a huff…."I'm not _your girl_ Sir." Behind her Tommy beamed and started down the hall after her.

* * *

Barbara threw her keys and purse onto her desk with a loud thump. Winnie looked up from his computer where he was reviewing some CCTV footage for one of their cases.

"Morning Barbie….and what a good morning it's going to be." He gave Barbara a wink.

"What's good about it?" You know how much I'm dreading this, reel in your sarcasm Winnie."

Barbara plopped down on her chair, and logged onto her computer. She had just started to organize her notes from their latest case, when she heard a loud throat clearing. Turning around she saw Tommy and an extremely tall, attractive young woman. Under her breath Barbara mumbled…."Oh great, not only is she an Amazon, she's pretty too." This was going to be interesting. At least she might be able to make book on which one of the testosterone charged detectives would queue up first to ask her out.

"Good morning everyone. As you all know, our team is lucky to be getting a new detective. This is Zahra Lawson. She will be working with Barbara and me. More exclusively, she'll be shadowing Barbara. I would expect everyone will welcome her to the fold and assist her in any way we can. OK, thank you everyone, you have your assignments for the day, off you go. Barbara would you and Zhara join me in my office.

Barbara rolled her eyes and followed Zahra into Tommy's office. "Please close the door Barbara. Thank you, both of you please have a seat."

Barbara ventured a sideways glance at Zahra. She looked nervous…or scared…she couldn't tell.

"Now Zahra, I don't want you to feel intimidated by any of us here. I'm sure you've heard a thing or two about our team and how we work. If you have any questions at all, about anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Barbara and I have been partners for 10 years, so right up front I'll apologize. Sometimes we can go into deliberation mode and close off everyone around us. That's just our personal style, you'll soon get used to that. Well, let's get to work, we have some suspects to track down and interview, I'll meet you two out front."

Zahra tried her best to carry on a conversation with Barbara in the lift. After the third or fourth remark, Barbara turned to Zahra…"I'm not very social in the morning until my third or fourth cup of coffee. So far I've only had two. You might want to make a note of that."

Zahra mumbled a quick "sorry" and cast her eyes to the floor.

Barbara and Zahra exited the lift on the ground floor and walked to the front sidewalk. Barbara looked up and down the street for Tommy's Bristol, but there was no sign of it. A very large silver Bentley pulled up to the curb. Barbara bent down and peered into the driver's side. She was taken a little aback when she saw it was Tommy.

"Jump in ladies, since there are three of us for a while, I had my mechanic get the Bentley out of storage. I thought the Bristol might be a little cramped for all of us."

Barbara rolled her eyes and hopped into the passenger seat. Zahra opened her door and slid into the back seat. The Bentley rolled smoothly into the morning traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mentor, Chapter 2**

 **An Evening Out**

Once they were underway, Tommy glanced at Zahra in the rearview mirror.

"So Zahra, I think for the first several days you can just observe the two of us, especially Barbara, and how we operate. You will have your own partner in the future, and you'll need to be able to work together like a well-oiled machine. I don't like to brag, but Barbara and I are so attuned to each other, we work like a single entity. Isn't that right Barbara?"

"Hmmmm" Barbara replied, sipping her third coffee of the day. She was going to make Tommy work today. She thought to herself…. _at least this car is much more comfortable than Tommy's "classic" Bristol. It feels like we're driving on a cloud. I could get used to this ride._

Barbara had to admit the day went pretty smoothly, although she did think Tommy was going out of his way to make Zahra feel welcome. On several occasions she caught a gooey-eyed Zahra hanging on Tommy's every word. In Tommy's defense, when he turned on the charm, he was pretty hard to resist, Barbara knew how hard it was.

Tommy had nudged her with his elbow a few times today so she would actually interact with Zahra, but she was finding it hard to consider herself a mentor to anyone, let alone this beautiful young DC. To Zahra's credit, she kept up with them very well, she even seemed to quickly comprehend their bantering. Reluctantly, Barbara had to admire Zahra's poise on her first day on the job.

They had several people of interest to track down and question in regards to the current investigation. Smartly, Zahra took Tommy's advice and stayed in the background and took notes. Barbara wondered if Zahra was too scared to interject, or if she was just too overwhelmed. Barbara felt a little sorry for her, she remembered how frightened she was on her first day in "the old boys club". The big difference between her and Zahra was that Barbara never stayed in the background and never kept her mouth shut. Something she had done since day one with Tommy. It wasn't always an easy relationship, but she and Tommy had developed a mutual respect and affection for each other.

Back at the office, Barbara told Zahra to take a seat beside her at her desk. She explained about the software program they used, how notes and information were entered on a case, and how to access the CCTV tapes.

Barbara was impressed that Zahra took copious notes and was extremely attentive. She didn't partake in small talk and asked intelligent questions. As much as it pained her to admit it, Barbara was impressed. She could see why she had graduated head of her class at the academy.

When it was time to leave for the day, Zahra thanked Barbara and made her way to the lift and Barbara walked to Tommy's office. She stood in the doorway and watched him as he intently read a report in front of him. Barbara knocked on the door frame. He looked up and smiled.

"Come in and sit down Barbara. Well, how do you think your first day went as a mentor?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight smirk. "Ok, I guess. She kept herself low key so she wasn't really a bother. She picked up on the software program and report writing quickly, so she's no dummy."

"High praise from you sergeant. I know compliments don't spring from your lips lightly."

"Ha-ha, very funny Sir. Now grab your coat, it's your turn to buy the pints."

* * *

They settled into their usual booth at the tavern and were half-way through their first pint before they paused to talk.

"Well, what do you say Barbara? Do you think Zahra can make a go of it? I know it's hard to assess someone's ability on one day's work, but I'm curious to hear your thoughts."

Barbara took a long draw on her lager, set the glass down on the table and looked Tommy in the eye.

"I think she'll be alright. To her credit she kept a low profile today, so she must have taken your little speech this morning to heart. Of course, you did turn on the charm, so I'm not sure if she was really listening or was just mesmerized by your regal good looks and suave personality."

"Touché Havers. I can see your haven't lost your caustic tongue. Hopefully none of that will rub off on her while she's your charge. When you feel the need for your unique brand of sarcasm, think twice about how your training will affect Zahra's future partner."

For a few seconds Barbara stared at Tommy….then they both erupted in laughter.

"Cheers Sir". They clinked glasses and got down to business discussing the fine points of their current investigation.

* * *

Zahra turned out to be a quick study. She had an intuitive knack for getting a suspect to talk. After shadowing Tommy and Barbara for the past eight months, Barbara felt comfortable sitting in the background while Zahra carried out an interview.

Tommy watched the dynamics between Zahra and Barbara. Barbara could be savage with her criticism, but only when it was warranted. Zahra took it well without too many repercussions, but she wasn't afraid to question Barbara when she was adamant about something.

Tommy was very pleased to see the comradery that was developing between the two women. It made him feel good to see that Barbara was obviously developing a friendship with Zahra, not just a working relationship. On several occasions he had witnessed the two of them engage in a giggling fit, as well as pulling faces behind the backs of some of the more pompous detectives on the squad.

Tommy and Barbara still had their regular pints at the local pub and he still enjoyed their close relationship, but he was beginning to notice Barbara as a woman and not just his partner. Her friendship with Zahra was having a good influence on her. Until Zahra came onto the scene, he, Winston and Stuart had really been Barbara's only friends. Obviously Zahra was good for Barbara's self-esteem.

Tommy had noticed lately that Barbara was paying more attention to her appearance. She had started wearing a little make-up. Even though she looked fine without any, he had to admit she really was very pretty with a little lipstick and mascara to accent those amazing eyes of hers. Her wardrobe had improved as well. He knew that she and Zahra did things together outside of work, and that made him happy, if not a little jealous.

His weekly reports to Hillier were very positive. For her benefit, he made sure that all of these commendable reports went into Barbara's file. Hillier also let Tommy know that he appreciated all the work that he and Barbara did in the last eight months to assimilate Zahra into the department. Overall, everyone was more than pleased.

* * *

Zahra bounced over to Barbara's desk. "Barbie, what are you doing this weekend?"

"What I do every weekend, a whole lot of nothing…why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join Trevor and me for a night out. You might even want to invite DI Lynley along too. I think the two of you would enjoy what we have planned."

"And what exactly do you have planned, you're being awfully mysterious."

"Nothing big, just an evening out. Dinner and then onto a pub where Trevor's mate Duncan's band is playing. Trevor has been dying to meet DI Lynley after all the stories I've told him."

Barbara could just imagine. Zahra's boyfriend Trevor must be curious. Barbara had met him on several occasions, but she knew he had never met Zahra's boss, the legendary DI Lynley. It might be interesting to see the dynamics. Besides she and Tommy hadn't been hanging out as much as they used to, and she was missing him.

"Sounds like fun, I'll ask the boss if he wants to join us."

* * *

Tommy had gladly accepted Barbara's invitation to join Zahra and her boyfriend for the evening. The rules at the Met were not nearly as strict as they used to be. It was accepted that colleagues had relationships outside of work, just not romantic relationships.

Saturday night arrived and Tommy picked up Barbara at her flat. They met Zahra and Trevor at a trendy gastro pub in Notting Hill.

Tommy enjoyed the company and found Trevor a good match for Zahra, They were obviously very much in love. He noticed them gazing into each other's eyes, and even exchanging a few little pecks on the lips during dinner, but he was more interested in Barbara.

She looked beautiful tonight. He had made sure to tell her she looked lovely when he picked her up, but she had just tutt-tutted. She had on a pair of black jeans with a fitted emerald green silk blouse that accentuated her eyes perfectly. She was wearing a pair of strappy black high heels. Tommy wasn't used to seeing Barbara looking like this and he found himself having decidedly lascivious thoughts.

They had a lovely dinner with an excellent wine. They all enjoyed the lively conversation and company. After their coffee, Trevor looked at his watch and said it was about time to get going to the pub to see his friend's band.

Tommy insisted on paying the bill for his and Barbara's dinner. She was taken aback but didn't protest, she was having too much fun and didn't want to ruin it by arguing with Tommy. She smiled and thanked him.

The pub was close by, so they decided to leave the Bentley parked where it was and walk the few blocks to the pub.

Trevor's friend Duncan had saved them a table close to the stage. Tommy and Trevor seated the ladies and went to the bar to get their drinks.

"Oh Barb, I think that the fellows are getting along well. It's a little disconcerting to be out in a social situation with your boss, but DI Lynley is so much more relaxed and….oh what's the word I'm looking for…."normal" than he is at work. And he hasn't taken his eyes off you all night. That blouse we got for you on our last shopping trip was worth every penny. Your eyes look amazing tonight."

"Oh please" said Barbara. "I am having a good time. DI Lynley and I go out quite a bit, to dinner, movies and sometimes even a show in the West End. But this is a little different, it's almost like a double-date."

The two women had their heads together giggling when the men returned to their table with the drinks.

"What's the joke ladies?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing" they both chimed together….then there was more giggling.

Duncan's band was a traditional Irish group, they played a lot of old tunes, and a few newer ones. They were very good and Tommy was enjoying himself immensely.

After the first set break was over, Duncan took the microphone.

"Is everyone having a good time?" This was loud hooping and whistles from the crowd. "Good, glad to hear it. My best mate Trevor is in the house tonight with his lovely lady Zahra, and they've brought along two of Zahra's work mates. A little birdy told me that Zahra's mate Barbie was blessed with some heavenly pipes. I don't think it will take too much encouragement to get her up here to sing a few songs with us. Come on everyone, let's get Barbie on stage."

The crowd clapped and hollered loudly…."Barbie, Barbie, Barbie."

Ordinarily Barbara would have been mortified, but she had had enough gin and tonics to let her guard down…and besides she was having a great time.

Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled…"come on Barbara, I didn't know you could sing, I'd love to hear you,"

Barbara stood and walked up to the stage taking the microphone from Duncan. Thanks everyone. What would you like to hear Duncan?"

"Do you know The Auld Triangle?"

"Doesn't everyone?" shouted Barbara. The crowd whistled and shouted. The band started and Barbara sang out each verse in her pure soprano voice with the rest of the pub joining in on the choruses. Tommy was dumbfounded. Barbara's voice rang out strong and clear. His sergeant was full of surprises.

Barbara sang several more songs and ended with "The Parting Glass". The emotion in her voice brought tears to Tommy's eyes. Zahra watched him as he gazed at Barbara. She nudged Trevor in the side and inclined her head toward Tommy. Trevor looked over, smiled and nodded.

When Barbara returned to the table Tommy stared at her open mouthed…"I can't find the words….that was beautiful Barbara, you have the voice of an angel. I'm totally blown away."

Barbara blushed and smiled at Tommy. "I've never seen you speechless Sir, I like it."

After another round of drinks, Tommy rose from the table. "I think Barbara and I will take our leave now. We just don't have the stamina anymore you young folks do. It was very nice to meet you tonight Trevor. I would enjoy doing this again, I had a lovely time. I'll see you at work Monday Zahra. Good night to you both."

"Goodnight Sir" said Zahra. "We're glad you and Barbara came out with us tonight, thanks."

"No, thank you both. Barbara, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am getting a little tired, I haven't been out this late for a very long time. See you on Monday Zahra, and it was nice to see you again Trevor". Barbara leaned down and gave Zahra a peck on the cheek.

* * *

When they left the pub, Tommy took Barbara's arm and linked it through his as they walked back to the car.

"Trevor's a really great guy. He and Zahra seem very well suited, and they seem very much in love."

"Yes" said Barbara wistfully. She turned her face up to Tommy and smiled. Tommy squeezed her hand.

When they arrived at her flat, Tommy walked Barbara to her front door.

"I'm glad you asked me to come along tonight Barbara, I had a wonderful time, thank you for a lovely evening."

"You're welcome Sir, I'm glad you came too, I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Barbara, do you think you could call me Tommy? I think we've been partners and friends long enough for you to call me by my name."

"I'll try Sir, but it's going to be a hard habit to break."

Tommy smiled, bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek…."Goodnight Barbara, sweet dreams."

"Thank you…and goodnight…..Tommy."

Tommy had a little more spring in his step on the way back to the Bentley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Working Late and Doing Dishes**

Tommy hummed softly as he came down the hall towards his office. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. How beautiful Barbara had looked. How green her eyes were. How angelic her voice was when she sang so sweetly. He should have kissed her at her front door last night. What a coward he was.

He had been so happy when she asked him to come along with her and Zahra and Trevor. Fate had intervened on his behalf. He had been racking his brain for months on how he could approach Barbara to ask her out. Out on a real date, not pints at the pub or buddies at the movies. He wanted to hold her hand, gaze into her eyes, kiss those lips, slowly take off her…. _Pull yourself together old man._

Tommy was in love, and he was pretty sure Barbara felt the same way. Now he just had to convince her to take the next step.

* * *

Roll call went quickly. Tommy was just about to ask Barbara into his office when his intercom buzzed. DI Lynley, AC Hillier would like to see you in his office right away.

"Sit down Tommy. Another body was found in the Thames this morning. Same MO as the other two bodies. That makes three bodies in the last six months. All three dumped in the same area. All three strangled with a garrote and sexually assaulted. I think we may have a bona fide serial killer on our hands. This is a nasty business and we need to catch this monster before this comes out in the papers and causes a mass public panic."

"Lafferty is on site already. I want you and Havers to make sure that Zahra has a big part in this case. She's been with you close to nine months now and she's been studying with Havers for her sergeant exams. I think it's time to give her a bigger role in this current investigation. Normally I'd ask you to reign in Havers a little and give Zahra a little more of the lead, but she seems to have mellowed considerably since Zahra came on the scene. The two of them work very well together. You've done a good job there Tommy. Now, get going and grab Nkata on your way out as well."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

Tommy explained what they were dealing with on the way to the crime scene. They had a briefing from Lafferty at the site. It was most definitely the same MO as the other two murders, all three of them had been killed the same way.

After meeting with forensics and being briefed on the crime scene, they headed back to the office to start the investigation. Winston started on the CCTV footage, and Zahra and Barbara started paperwork and lining up interviews with people in the area where the body had been found. The four of them worked all the angles for the rest of the day.

When 5 o'clock came, Tommy told Winston to go on home and asked Barbara and Zahra if they wanted to pick up some take away and the three of them could brainstorm back at his townhouse. Zahra readily agreed, she'd been dying to see the DI's posh Belgravia townhouse for months.

When they arrived, Barbara headed into the kitchen as soon as they got through the front door. She told Zahra she'd meet her in the study, she would grab some plates and cutlery.

"The study is right through here Zahra. I'll take your coat" said Tommy as he headed for the sound system. He pushed a few buttons and soft muted classical music drifted through the room. "What can I get you to drink Zahra, scotch, beer, wine?"

Barbara returned to the study carrying a tray with plates, cutlery, the take away boxes and a bottle of wine and two glasses as well as a bottle of beer.

"I got you a beer Zahra, I know that's your usual."

"Thanks Barbie, where's your beer?"

"Oh...well, the DI has actually gotten me to appreciate a good glass of wine" said Barbara slightly blushing. He's pretty pleased with himself since I've grown accustomed to some poshy things, wine being one of them."

"How very professor Henry Higgins of him" said Zahra.

Zahra grinned to herself…. _Ok Barbie, I'll play along..._ _ **the DI…**_ Zahra suppressed a giggle… _please Barbara, I know you call him Tommy when no one else is around. I know you and_ _ **the DI**_ _spend a lot of time together, and you seem unusually comfortable in his townhouse….you seem to know your way around very well…..where to find things...glasses, plates, wine, beer…..hmmmm, I think you're holding out on me Barbie, we need to have a little "girl talk". Not that I could blame you, the DI is extremely dishy, in a haughty, aristocratic kind of way…and I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think the other isn't watching. You really should just get it over with and admit that you're in love with each other….or at least hop in the sack and have some explosive sex._

Barbara set down the tray on the coffee table and glanced at Zahra. "What are you smiling about?"

Zahra broke out into a full-fledged grin…."Why nothing Barbie, nothing at all." Zahra took a long draught of her beer.

* * *

Before they knew it, they had been going over notes and interview tapes for five hours. Tommy's coffee table was littered with take away boxes, two bottles of empty wine and three empty beer bottles.

Zahra yawned. "It is getting late, isn't it" said Tommy. We should call it a night and start fresh in the morning. I'm sorry Zahra, Barbara and I are used to going at it for hours until we're both totally exhausted".

Barbara face flamed red with the insinuation, and Tommy had the decency to say…"well that really didn't come out the way I meant it too."

Tommy called a taxi for Zahra and told Barbara he would run her home in a minute. Barbara gave Zahra a quick goodbye hug, grabbed the take out boxes and a wineglass and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Zahra waved to Tommy from the back seat of the taxi as it pulled away from his townhouse.

She settled into the seat and dialed Trevor on her mobile…"hello darling, I'm on my way home. I've just left my two frustrated colleagues back at the DI's townhouse. From the looks the two of them were giving each other all evening, I think they may actually "do it" tonight. I hope so, the sexual tension in the room is palpable when the two of them are together. See you in 20 love".

Zahra put her mobile back into her purse and smiled.

* * *

Barbara walked into Tommy's kitchen and filled the sink with warm soapy water while she threw out the take away containers. She started washing her wineglass, turned her head and yelled over her shoulder…"Tommy, could you bring your wineglass and the plates into the kitchen please, I'm washing up".

Tommy didn't answer. Barbara called out again.

"Tommy, did you hear m..." As she turned with her soapy wineglass in her hand, she almost ran into him, he had walked up quietly behind her.

Their eyes locked. Tommy looked down to her lips and back up to her eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Barbara, I'm going to kiss you now" he said.

"Okay" she squeaked.

Tommy encircled her waist, pulled her into his chest and gently pressed his lips on hers. Barbara thought she might faint, so strong was her reaction. Both of her soapy hands were still up in the air. Tommy had slipped his other hand to the back of her head and drew her even closer as he deepened the kiss.

The wineglass slipped from her right hand and crashed onto the floor. Barbara slid her arms around Tommy's neck.

Neither noticed the sound of splintering glass. Neither noticed Barbara's wet, soapy hands entangled in Tommy's hair. All they noticed was the way their lips moved in rhythm with the other, the way their bodies molded together. He pushed her flush against the sink and shamelessly ground his arousal against her stomach. Barbara moaned into Tommy's open mouth.

After a minute they slightly pulled apart.

"Oh Barbara" sighed Tommy. He gently ran his tongue across her upper lip. Barbara opened her mouth and twirled her tongue with his. With her hands firmly on his buttocks, she pulled him tight against her hips.

After several more minutes they pulled apart again, resting their foreheads together.

With a rush of air from his lungs, Tommy managed to whisper..."I think we need to go upstairs"

"I think you're right" Barbara answered breathlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mentor, Chapter 4**

 **The morning after**

Tommy slowly opened his eyes when he felt something stir beside him. The memory of the night before came back to him in a rush. He had to pinch himself to make sure this beautiful, warm woman entangled with him in his bed was really Barbara.

Tommy wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her tight against him. Barbara softly sighed in her sleep and nuzzled her nose deeper into Tommy's neck. An overwhelming feeling of love shot through him. The intensity of it caught him off guard and his eyes filled with tears.

Last night had been the most wonderful night of his life. In their haste to get to the bedroom, they had torn at each other's clothes leaving them strewn in the kitchen and up the stairs.

Their initial coupling could only be described as raw and urgent, but it had been glorious. Tommy had never felt such a release, and from the cries of pleasure Barbara made, he guessed she hadn't either.

The rest of the night they sweetly explored each other and made love slowly and tenderly several times until they were both too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

He was overwhelmed by Barbara's beauty, her body was exquisite. It seemed to be made just for him. He knew she had very little sexual experience, but you would never have known it. She was fiery and passionate and seemed to know exactly what to do to drive him wild. He had never known such passion with any woman. He attributed it to the fact that he had never truly been in love before. There were no words to describe the feeling of making love to the woman you love...adore…worship. Everything about her…everything between the two of them, all of it just felt so right. He made a vow to himself right then that never would another night go by without her by his side.

When Barbara had whispered "I love you Tommy" he thought them the sweetest words he'd ever heard, and he had repeated his declarations of love over and over throughout the night.

 _...why didn't I tell her years ago. We've wasted so much time_. Tommy had every intention of making up for that lost time at every opportunity that presented itself.

Barbara sighed, rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Good morning my love" whispered Tommy.

Barbara smiled..."Mmmm...mornin' to you too." Barbara opened her eyes and gazed at Tommy..."my love."

"How did you sleep…after we actually slept" Tommy grinned.

"Never better, like a baby. But if I'm being honest I'm dead knackered. And it's all your fault you know Lord Asherton."

"It was my pleasure….over, and over….and over."

Barbara swatted Tommy on the arm and pulled him on top of her.

"Well, milady it seems you're not totally knackered. Now that you're awake, I'm sure that there is something I can do to help you pass the time."

* * *

Barbara hurried down the hall, it was half past 10. After they had made love this morning, Tommy had insisted she have a lie-in and come into work later. They had both agreed that they would have to be careful at the office. Hillier would not look kindly on the two of them having a relationship. It was strictly against the rules for partners to be romantically involved.

As she approached the squad room she could see Zahra coming down the hall toward her. _Oh great, what am I going to do, she's going to know something happened as soon as she sees me._

Zahra stopped dead in front of Barbara and barred her way. "Good morning Barbie. How is every little thing this morning?"

Barbara opened her mouth to speak, instead a huge grin spread across her face.

Zahra burst out..."I knew it! I knew it the minute I laid eyes on you. You and the DI did 'it' last night didn't you….you have the sex glow." Her face lit up and she raised her eyebrows.

"Shhhhh." Barbara looked around to see if anyone had heard her. She took Zahra by the arm and marched her into the ladies room and locked the door.

"I do not have the sex glow….I'm just…feeling good this morning."

"Oh I bet you are, but not as good as you were _feeling_ last night. The DI cannot wipe the goofy grin off his face this morning. You must have treated him to something very special last night."

"Zahra, please"…Barbara stopped mid-sentence…."Oh Zahra, it was so much more than special. It was the most wonderful night of my life. I never knew I could feel like this, I never thought I would feel like this. I feel like I may burst from happiness."

Zahra pulled Barbara into a hug…"Oh Barbie, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy. When you're in love, the sex is incredible isn't it? You know it's about time the two of you came to your senses. Everyone in the squad can see that the two of you are in love, it's pretty obvious."

"Oh no, this can't come out. You have to keep this a secret, if Hillier finds out, he'll split us up and I have no intention of letting that happen."

"My lips are sealed….I know nothing. So really... how was it? He does have a reputation for being quite the 'BIG' man on campus, so to speak. Was it good?"

"Zahra! I have no intention of discussing my sex life with you….Barbara's look turned dreamy….'but it was more than good, it was incredible, unbelievable, amazing."

"I guess all the rumors are true then….lucky you Barbie."

Barbara smacked Zahra and turned her around. "OK Missy, that's enough of that, I'm supposed to be setting an example for you 'little sister;".

Arm in arm the two of them giggled the whole way down the hall.

Tommy was perched on the side of Winston's desk. They were looking intently at some CCTV footage. They both looked up when Barbara and Zahra walked into the squad room. "Well, good morning ladies. So glad you could join us." Tommy's tone was sarcastic, but he gave Barbara a wink.

"I'm sorry Sir, I had some things to do this morning that couldn't be put off."

"I hope they were worthwhile."

"Very much so, Sir".

At her desk behind them, Zahra rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

The progress on the case was going slower than Tommy liked. They had canvased the area of the last murder with no promising leads. The only thing they had was an extremely grainy image of a man in a hoodie coming around the side of the building by the river where the body had been found.

"Winston, can you zoom in on that section there?" Tommy pointed to the torso of the man. "It looks like there is some kind of emblem or insignia on his hoodie. Winston get that enlarged as much as you can, and let me know if we have anything there."

"Barbara, can I see you in my office please. I need to clarify some of the notes we wrote up last night to make sure you and I are on top of things."

Zahra mumbled..."on top of things for sure." Barbara shot her daggers.

"I'll be right in Sir, let me grab my notepad."

* * *

Barbara came into Tommy's office. "Could you shut the door please, we need to concentrate on what we need to go over. Winston, Zahra, you two keep on with what you're working on, if something of interest comes up, buzz me please. Thank you."

Tommy closed the door and locked it. "And now, Sergeant Havers, let's see if we can clarify what we discussed last night."

Tommy swept Barbara into his arms and kissed her savagely. "I can't get enough of you, I'll never have enough of you. Oh Barbara."

Barbara eagerly returned Tommy's kiss. "I know how you feel, I could just rip your clothes off here and now and have my way with you."

"Oh, you sweet talker, you. You can do that and so much more tonight when we get home. For now I want to talk to you about something. I have no intention of ever being without you again, so I was wondering if you want to move in with me. Or we can stay at your place, I don't care where, as long as we are together. We said the most important things to each other last night, but I want us to plan our future together."

Tommy gently ran the back of his hand down Barbara's cheek. "I love you Barbara and I want to be with you always. I want us to be married, the sooner the better, what do you say?"

Barbara's eyes welled with tears. "I say…what took you so long?"

Tommy swept her into his arms and spun her in a circle.

* * *

The enlargement of the CCTV footage showed that the hoodie had an insignia of a shipping company located on the docks. Tommy dispatched Winston and Zahra to their offices with copies of the pictures to see if anyone there could shed some light on who the man might be.

"While you're down on the docks, you might as well do another canvas of the area and talk to anyone that we haven't previously spoken to. Barbara and I will meet you back here this afternoon to compare notes. We are off to forensics to see what they've found on the victims clothes and body.

When they met back in the squad room at 3:00 Winston and Zahra had a good solid lead. The supervisor had recognized the man in the footage and given them his name and address. His name was Harry Jenkins, and he lived on West Street, a few blocks from the river. Tommy told them the night team would set up surveillance at Jenkins' residence and watch his movements overnight. He told Winston, Zahra and Barbara they'd start fresh in the morning.

* * *

Tommy had made them a simple supper of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. "I really can cook more than just this, but I've been a little too preoccupied by someone to stop and pick up anything…like groceries."

"That's alright, I'm not with you for your cooking skills, I'm into all your other skills." Barbara gave Tommy a wicked smile.

There would be no clearing of dishes or washing up tonight.

* * *

After they had made love, Barbara lay on Tommy's chest. Her fingers lazily twirled the hair on his chest.

"Tommy, I have something I need to tell you. Please don't get mad."

Tommy kissed her forehead. "I could never be angry with you darling girl. At least not for long."

"Zahra knew right away this morning when she saw me what had happened between the two of us last night. She promised she'd keep our secret."

"Well, first off, I guess I should pat myself on the back if my lovemaking creates such a glow in you that it lasts well into the next day. No, of course I'm not angry sweetheart. I know how close you and Zahra are. I would have been surprised if she _didn't_ notice something was different with you today, she knows you so well. You really like her don't you?"

"Oh Tommy I do, so much. I love her like a sister. In fact she feels like a younger sister. We've gotten very close. I've never really had a good friend like Zahra. It feels like I've know her forever. She's more than my apprentice, she's my best friend. She is very special to me."

"I know she is. You've really done a wonderful job mentoring her Barbara, I'm very proud of you. I know you had reservations at the beginning, but I can see this has been a good experience for you both. Even Hillier has noticed all your hard work has paid off, Zahra is becoming a top notch detective. Do you think she's ready to take her sergeant exams yet, I know you two have been studying pretty hard."

"I think she's ready. She's a very smart cookie. The exams will be a cinch for her. She just needs more on the job experience. She is still a little wet behind the ears. If anything she needs to be more cautious, I think she just charges in sometimes and thinks later. She can be a little bit of a loose cannon, but that will settle down the more time she has on the job. She'll develop better instincts the more situations she exposed to."

"She reminds me a lot of you when we first met. I think I loved you from the first day I met you, you feisty little firecracker."

"Come on over here big boy and I'll show you feisty."


	5. Chapter 5

The Mentor, Chapter 5

 **Happy Birthday**

Barbara unpacked some of her clothes and hung them in "her" side of the closet. There really wasn't too much of a decision to make on where they would live. Barbara had become addicted to Tommy's fabulous bathroom.

The rain shower was wonderful, and there were no words for the bathtub. It was more than big enough for two. When they weren't in it together, Barbara enjoyed long soaks in a fragrant bubble bath.

These past two months had been bliss. Every morning when she woke up, she had to stop herself from shouting her joy throughout the townhouse. Her love for Tommy had grown more and more each day. She sometimes felt guilty being so happy. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it could be like this. Just the thought of him made her stomach do flips. She sometimes thought she would die being with him all day and not being able to touch him.

When they got home in the evenings, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Some evenings they never even made it into the house proper so great was their desire for each other. More than once they had had a quickie in the foyer with only the perfunctory clothing removed. Barbara had never felt so strong a desire for anything as she did for Tommy…his lips on her body…his hands in her hair….him deep inside her as they made love. She felt light-headed just looking at him.

"How do people in love get anything done?" she asked one night after a particularly consuming bout of lovemaking.

"I don't know, and I don't care." answered Tommy, running his tongue up the back of Barbara's neck. All I know is I wasn't even alive before you, and now I can't imagine my life without you. And I really can't imagine not touching that amazing body every chance I get." Tommy raised his eyebrows and gave Barbara one of his more lascivious grins.

Barbara sighed. "Oh Tommy, when I think of all the years we were together, both of us hiding our love from each other, I can't believe it. How did we not fall into each other's arms years ago?"

"I don't know about you love, but it was the hardest thing I've ever done. If I had known how it felt to make love to you, I would have seduced you the first day we met."

Barbara sighed and stretched, playfully pushing Tommy away from her. "OK, Casanova, we need to actually leave the bedroom and go down to the kitchen and eat. We need sustenance…and we need to go over our notes on the Jenkins case."

"Alright, alright….but just so you know, I am leaving this bed under protest…but not until I watch you walk around naked for a few more minutes."

Barbara pulled on her robe and quickly tied the sash. "There will be no more peek-a-boo for you Sir until we eat something and do our homework."

Barbara dashed to the side of the bed and gave Tommy's bare rump a slap than ran just as quickly down the stairs screeching wildly with her nude fiancé in fast pursuit.

* * *

After a dinner of Chinese take-out, Barbara and Tommy settled down in the study with their notes spread on the coffee table. There had not been a lot of progress in the Jenkins case. At this point they weren't even sure if he was involved in the murders. None of the surveillance they had done on him had yielded any results. The several interviews they had conducted with him had been fruitless as well. He had had alibis for all the nights they concluded the murders were committed.

The case had come to a virtual standstill, which frustrated Tommy and his team. There had been no other murders in the last two months, but there had also been no progress in the investigation. They had tried every angle they could think of.

Zahra had been particularly helpful in brainstorming sessions. She and Barbara were becoming so attuned to each other, they sometimes finished each other's sentences. Tommy had to laugh when this happened. Zahra's style of investigation pretty much mirrored Barbara's. Tommy had to admit that when Hillier had initially brought up the mentor idea, he didn't think it would have a good outcome, but he now saw how wrong he had been.

Not only had Barbara proven an excellent mentor and teacher to Zahra, the two of them had become the best of friends. Tommy was happy to see Barbara had finally gotten a true female friend, a best mate. It had only served to bring out her softer side. The result of their partnership was more than anyone in the department had hoped for.

Before they knew it, the mantel clocked chimed 11:00. Barbara yawned and stretched beside Tommy on the Chesterfield. He pulled her into his side and kissed her head.

"Sleepy my little detective? I think it's time to go upstairs and get some rest."

Barbara snuggled into his side and pulled him close. "Just pull the blanket over us, I'm too comfortable here in your arms, and too tired to climb the stairs."

There was no protest from Tommy.

* * *

Barbara was out checking on a lead in the the case. Tommy stuck his head out of his office.

"Zahra, could you come in here a moment please?"

Zahra looked up from her PC where she was entering some information in the database. "Yes Sir, be right there."

When she entered the office, Tommy asked her to shut the door and take a seat.

"Zahra, I'm not sure if you know, but Barbara's birthday is next week."

"No, I didn't, but I'm not surprised, Barbie never likes to draw attention to herself."

"Well, I asked you in here to see if you and Trevor are busy this Saturday evening. I wanted to take Barbara to the Savoy for a special birthday dinner, and I wanted to surprise her by having you and Trevor join us. Are the two of you busy on Saturday evening?"

"I'll double check with Trevor, but I don't think we have plans. That would be lovely, I'm sure Barbara will be very surprised."

"Great, I'll book dinner for the four of us at 8:00 Saturday evening, unless I hear otherwise from you. Could you and Trevor arrive a little early and have the maître d seat you. I want Barbara to be surprised. I'll have made all the arrangements so they'll be expecting you around 7:30, and we'll arrive at 8:00. Thanks Zahra, I know this will mean a lot to Barbara."

"I'm looking forward to it Sir, it sounds like a wonderful night out, Barbie will just love it!"

Tommy casually mentioned going out to dinner on Saturday night. "You've been working so hard on getting a solid lead in the Jenkin's case, I think you need a night out to relax. I'll make all the arrangement, don't you worry your beautiful head about anything, I want to treat you."

Saturday night arrived. Tommy had arranged for a car to pick them up. "No big fancy Bentley tonight Sir?"

"No ma'am, I have every intention of drinking some good champagne tonight and I don't want to have to worry about driving home if we've had too many bottles of bubbly."

"Champagne, yum. You know how I've developed a taste for a glass of fine champagne. Sounds good to me."

As much as Barbara hated to admit it, she did enjoy a dinner out at a five star restaurant. Tommy had broadened her horizons in ways she never thought she would have before becoming his fiancé. Not to mention, the envious looks, and sometimes even downright jealous stares she received when she entered a room on the arm of this gorgeous man.

Tommy and Barbara were immediately approached when they entered the dining room. "Ah…Lord Asherton, Miss Havers…right this way please".

The maître d escourted them to an out of the way alcove away from the other diners. As they approached the table, Barbara could see a grinning Zahra giving her a quick wave.

"Darling, look who's here" said Tommy as he pulled out Barbara's chair."

"Yes, darling, look who is here." She gave Zahra a wink as she sat down.

"Oh Barbie, I hope you don't mind Trevor and I horning in on your birthday celebration, but when the DI asked us to join the two of you for dinner, I was so excited."

"My birthday celebration?...hmmmm. I didn't know this was a birthday celebration…that sneaky ole DI, he is just full of surprises, isn't he."

Barbara let Tommy stew for only a few seconds before she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Tommy, this is so wonderful. I couldn't imagine spending my birthday with anyone else but all the people I love the most."

"You're more than welcome darling. You deserve only the best on your special day. I can't imagine not celebrating the day the most important person in my life was born."

Tommy mouthed "I love you" as he brought Barbara's hand to his lips and gave it a brief kiss.

As usual, the plans Tommy made were impeccable. The food was delicious and the company was the best it could be. Tommy and Barbara bantered back and forth recounting story after story of their 10 year partnership. Zahra and Trevor were enjoying themselves immensely. There were several bottles of champagne already consumed, when the waiter walked to the table with Barbara's favorite chocolate fudge cake with several lit candles.

He set the cake in front of Barbara. Tommy intertwined his fingers with Barbara's. "Make a wish darling".

Barbara turned to him dewey-eyed. "I don't need to make a wish, every wish I've ever made came true the night you first told me you loved me."

Tommy leaned over and pulled Barbara into a fierce embrace…"My every wish as well, my dearest love. Now blow out your candles". Tommy gave Barbara a quick kiss on the lips.

Cake was served and eaten, coffee was served and more champagne had been drunk when Zahra reached under the table and brought up a pretty gold gift box tied with a blue silk bow.

"Barbie, here is a little something for you, just from me. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how happy I am to have you as my dear friend. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Zahra, you didn't have to get me anything…but I'm glad you did" said a grinning Barbara.

Barbara tore into her present with gusto. When she lifted the lid, she stopped for several seconds. She looked up at Zahra with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say…Oh Zahra, thank you, this means the world to me."

Barbara got up and pulled Zahra into a bear hug.

"You're so welcome Barbie. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

Barbara sat back down and handed the box to Tommy. Look sweetheart, isn't it lovely?"

Tommy pushed the tissue paper away so he could see into the box. In it was nestled a beautiful heart shaped gold box. with a simple inscription in a beautiful cursive font.

"Very lovely indeed my darling. Happy Birthday."

* * *

Tommy had booked the best suite in the Savoy to surprise Barbara. It was the most wonderful birthday she had every celebrated, made more special by having the man she loved by her side. Tommy had thought of everything. There were chocolates on the pillow and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket by the bed.

Tommy slowly walked Barbara backwards into the bedroom. When the back of her knees hit the soft mattress, his look became wanton. He pulled down the straps of Barbara's camisole while he stared in her eyes.

"And now, my love….I'm going to give you your birthday present." Tommy and Barbara sank onto the down duvet scattered with rose petals.

For an hour afterward they still lay tangled together. Tommy drew circles around Barbara's nipple with his index finger. "Did you enjoy your birthday darling…what was your favorite part?"

"I don't think you have to ask, do you?" Barbara quickly jumped up and straddled Tommy. She rocked her hips back and forth across his groin…."now...Happy Birthday to me." She bent down and ran her tongue teasingly over his lips.

* * *

Tommy and Winston were out following a lead in the Jenkins case, when the call came in. The surveillance team had called to report there was suspicious activity going on at Jenkins' residence.

Being the second in command, Barbara made the immediate decision to grab Zahra and get there as soon as possible.

"Don't do anything, sit tight until I get there." Barbara slammed down her phone and yelled over to Zahra. "Let's go sister, I think it might be show time."

Barbara parked the car a half a block from Jenkins' house. She had been in contact with the surveillance team on the way over. She instructed them to keep their monitors on, she and Zahra would go around to Jenkins' back garden and see if there was an unlocked door.

As much as she hated it, Barbara had been forced to don a bullet proof vest and carry her service revolver, as did Zahra. They both had their police radios clipped to their shoulder. Barbara instructed everyone there would be radio silence until she contacted them.

They quietly crept around to the back garden. Barbara motioned for Zahra to continue around the other side of the house.

Barbara tried the back door. It was unlocked. She opened it quietly and loudly called out "Police…Mr. Jenkins are you here?"

She had her weapon pulled and started through to the front room. She called out again and stepped into the other room.

"Well hello Miss Havers….glad you could join us." Jenkins had his arm around Zahra's neck, the barrel of her revolver tight against her temple. "If you would be so kind as to drop your gun and kick it over here Miss Havers, I'd appreciate it."


	6. Chapter 6

The Mentor, Chapter 6

 **A note** : Some of you may find this chapter disturbing and I'll apologize up front for any upset caused, but as Cats has told me before…a story comes to you the way it does and you just have to let it have its way, good or bad.

 **The horrible truth**

Tommy was frantic. He had left Barbara in charge back at the Met where she and Zahra were once again reviewing CCTV footage and studying interrogation tapes. He and Winston had gone to interview a DIY shop owner in Croydon where only yesterday Jenkins had bought some rope. The CCTV footage at the DIY had come to their attention through basic checks by local police. They had recognized Jenkins on the footage and contacted the Met immediately.

He knew Barbara had done exactly what she should have, but he also wished he and Winston had been there when the call came in. He didn't feel right that Barbara and Zahra were the officers that had been dispatched. He knew the surveillance team was on site and the SCO19 unit had been dispatched if they were needed, he just had a bad feeling about all of this. He wished he was there. "Can't you drive any faster Winston, we need to get on site now!"

* * *

Barbara placed her revolver in front of her and shoved it across to Jenkins. He took his right foot and kicked it across the floor where it came to rest under a stuffed chair.

"Mr. Jenkins, let's just all remain calm and we can talk."

"Shut up you stupid bitch. I knew the first time I sat across the interview table from you and your faithful little side-kick here that you were an idiot. You had your killer right in front of you, but you were all too dense to even know it. For months I'd been killing stupid bitches just like you, and the entire Met police force couldn't figure it out."

Barbara looked up to Zahra's face. She could see the panic on it. Zahra was so green, she hadn't been on the job long enough to have been put into a positon even remotely like this one. She knew Zahra was terrified and it was up to her to get the situation under control for all of them.

"Mr. Jenkins, what do you think you can gain by holding us here? Surely you know we've had you under surveillance. There is an entire team of police outside, not to mention SCO19 sharpshooters. It would be in your best interest to surrender before things get worse."

"Oh really? I don't think so. All three of us are going to walk out that front door where I'll be taken into custody very calmly. I'm afraid my little reign of terror has come to an end. Such a pity, it would haven given me so such pleasure to watch the two of you die. It would have been the pinnacle of my little murder spree. Your comrades are going to have to kill the two of you first before they can take me out. Now, get on your little radio there and tell them how this is going to happen, and if they deviate from the plan in any way, I'll kill you both."

Zahra stifled a sob. Jenkins arm pulled tighter around her neck. "Shut up you fucking cow."

Barbara gave Zahra a stern look and mouthed "it's OK" hoping to calm her down, she could see the terror in her eyes.

Jenkins yelled and jerked his head toward the door. "Get over here…NOW!". You're going to be the first out the door Miss Havers. You're my little bargaining tool. They'll listen to you, and just remember I'll have your little cohort right behind you with this gun up against her head. If anything goes wrong, believe me I won't be afraid to use it."

* * *

Tommy was on the scene now. He and Winston had been briefed on their way there. As the DC on site relayed what was happening in real time Tommy fought hard to control his panic. _This can't be happening…not again….I won't let this happen again…_

The car had not even really stopped when he flung himself out the passenger side door and sprinted as fast as he could up the street. He elbowed his way to the front of the SCO19 line. "Sir, get down, we're in charge, and you have to stay behind the line."

The most horrible sense of déjà vu swept over Tommy. Every fiber of his being screamed out to Barbara, but he did as he was told and retreated, but only a few feet back. He had never felt so helpless in all his life. Now that he'd found Barbara, he couldn't lose her, it wasn't going to happen. It couldn't happen, he would make sure it didn't.

* * *

Barbara cracked open the front door several inches…."We're coming out, everyone stay back. Jenkins is willing to surrender peacefully if everyone just stays back and stays calm."

Jenkins shoved Barbara out the door. He had Zahra pushed tight up against her. She raised her hands…."everyone, put down your weapons, we're coming out."

Behind her she could hear Jenkins whisper to Zahra…"don't do anything stupid, or I'll blow your head off, I have nothing to lose."

In the next instant Zahra crashed her foot down on Jenkins instep. He screamed in pain and let go of her neck. Zahra screamed "run Barbie, RUN!"

Barbara heard the gun go off and felt a bullet pierce her shoulder as she turned her head to look at Zahra. She could feel herself falling…she heard two more gun blasts in quick succession before everything went black.

* * *

When Barbara came to, she was alone in a hospital bed.

She knew she'd been shot, she remembered the stabbing pain when the bullet had hit her shoulder. She knew she had heard two more shots, the sharpshooters must have taken Jenkins out, she was sure of it. She must have blacked out after she fell. She couldn't remember anything after that.

She needed to get out of here. They needed her back at the station. Tommy was probably well into the interrogation of Jenkins. She was sure Zahra was there too, she wouldn't miss the opportunity to sit in on her first interview with a killer, and she had first-hand information since Jenkins had confessed to her and Barbara while he had held them hostage. She couldn't wait to tell Zahra how well she had done, how proud of her she was.

Barbara felt sure everyone had gone back to the station after they knew she was alright. She didn't even blame Tommy for not being by her bedside, he had a job to do, he was the officer in charge of this investigation and Jenkins had been apprehended.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her head was spinning and she had to sit still for a few seconds until it stopped. Her left arm was in a sling. A stab of pain shot down her arm. She got to her feet and padded to the door. When she opened the door, she saw she was in a ward with all private rooms. The ward was shaped like a hexagon with the nurse station in the middle.

In front of her she saw Tommy leaning over the counter irately gesturing to one of the nurse's..."I don't care...I'm Detective Inspector Lynley and that's my partner in there. You can fuck your no admittance rules, I'm going in there and neither you, nor anyone else, is going to stop me!"

Barbara didn't understand. Why was Tommy here at the hospital? Why wasn't he at the station leading the interrogation?

A movement to her right caught her eye. Several doors down, she saw a man slowly slide down the wall on his haunches to the floor, his head in his hands. She squinted her eyes to look closer. It was Winnie...what was he doing here...and where was Zahra?

Barbara turned back to the nurse's station. "Tommy?...why aren't you at the station interviewing Jenkins?"

Tommy spun around to stare at Barbara.

"Surely Zahra's told you he confessed while we were held hostage. Where is Zahra? Is she back at the station?"

By this time, Winston had risen and joined Tommy to stand in front of Barbara. "Oh God Barbie" Winston whispered, and cast his eyes to the floor.

Barbara looked back to Tommy confused.

"Tommy, what is going on, what's wrong? I'm going to be fine, why such long faces...you both look like death."

Tommy reached out and held onto Barbara's good arm. "Darling"...his voice trailed off.

The timber of Barbara's voice rose. "Whaaat….Why are you calling me darling? Would one of you please tell me what is going on. Where is Zahra?"

Tommy pulled Barbara against him. His voice caught.."Jenkins shot her, and then he turned the gun on himself, he's dead."

Barbara shoved herself away from Tommy so she could see his face. "He shot Zahra as well...Oh God, is she alright? Tommy, tell me... is she alright?"

"...darling, please...listen to me." Tommy had tears streaming down his face now. He slowly shook his head.

"She's gone Barbara. He killed her...Jenkins killed her. "

Barbara took a step back, shaking her head. When it finally registered what he had said, a guttural wail that started in the pit of her stomach tore from her throat.

"Oh God, no, NOOOOO!"

Her knees gave way, but Tommy caught her in his arms before she fell. Barbara crumbled into him, clinging fiercely, howling in agony.

Tommy locked eyes with the nurse who had come running when she heard Barbara scream. "Get the doctor! Go! **NOW!** "

* * *

Barbara was starting to wake up, she could see lightness through her eyelids. There was something heavy weighting down her legs. Where was she? Cautiously she opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. Tommy sat in a chair pulled up tight against the bed she was in. He lay across the top of her legs, his left arm tight against her right leg in a fierce hug. His right hand held her left hand tightly against his chest.

Barbara thought she must be dreaming. That head she loved so much lying in her lap, his hair falling across his beautiful face. She could feel his warm breath on her thighs as he lay sleeping. With her free hand Barbara reached out and stroked his hair. _I'm not dreaming, he really is here_.

But where was here? The room was getting lighter, the sun just starting to come through the heavy curtains at the window opposite the bed.

Barbara had never been in this room. Looking down she could see she was in a huge bed covered with a pristine white duvet. She was slightly propped up on several huge white pillows. If it wasn't for the weight of Tommy across her legs, she could have been floating on a cloud, the bed was that warm and comfortable.

Her head felt as heavy as lead, but she slowly turned it to take in the rest of the room. To the left was a large bay window. Beneath it was a plush chair and ottoman upholstered in a light green. On it was a lovely soft blanket thrown aside half lying on the floor. On the side table beside the chair was an open book lying face down. There was a floor lamp beside the chair as well, with the dimmer set very low.

The rest of the room was still in shadow but Barbara could see is was very large with several pieces of dark furniture placed against the other walls. Tommy was sitting in a straight backed wooden chair pulled flush against the bed.

As Barbara's head started to clear, snippets of memories ran through her mind. She remembered waking up in the hospital. Suddenly her brain switched into full gear. She remembered Zahra crashing her foot down on Jenkins' foot and screaming for her to run. She remembered she had been shot…then nothing until she woke up in the hospital bed.

Then the horrible truth when Tommy had told her Zahra had been shot and killed before the killer turned the gun on himself. She remembered collapsing, but nothing after that.

The reality of remembering what had happened hit her like a slap in the face. She could feel the tears silently running down her cheeks. She tried to sit up, but Tommy's weight held her down,

Barbara's stirring awoke Tommy with a start. He moved up onto the bed and took her in his arms. "Oh Barbara, I'm so glad you're waking up." He moved back to look her in the eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

Barbara's head hurt with the effort. "Not much. I remember sleeping a lot, I remember you talking to me. And Winnie and Stuart too. Other than that, I don't remember what happened after I collapsed at the hospital,"

Tommy brushed her hair off her forehead and smoothed it behind her ear.

"Basically you've had a breakdown. The doctor had to sedate you, you were crying and screaming so loud. And then nothing, you were like a zombie, staring, not talking. I've never seen you like that, I was so scared. He said you needed total rest in the hospital. I couldn't have that, so I made arrangements to have you cared for here. We're at Howenstowe. You've had a private duty nurse full time and Lafferty is here as well. He's been your doctor, I don't trust anyone else to care for you. It's been almost a week, but he's gradually reduced your sedation to let you come out of this on your own."

Tommy pulled Barbara into his arms and cradled her head against his chest. "I was so scared….I felt so helpless…I couldn't lose you Barbara. If I lost you, I'd die, I'd have no reason to go on. I feel guilty that I've neglected everything and everyone, but you're the only thing that matters to me now. Zahra's death has traumatized all of us, not only me but the whole department I know what she meant to you Barbara."

"Oh Tommy, our poor Zahraaa…" Barbara cried softly into Tommy's chest while he stroked her hair. "If only I would have thought of a better way to get us both out. Oh my God Tommy, she never had a chance. If only I'd done something different, she'd still be alive". Barbara felt an overpowering sense of grief come over her. She sobbed harder against Tommy's shoulder.

The door of the bedroom opened and a nurse entered. Tommy looked up at the interruption. "Could you please wait outside, you can check on Barbara in a few minutes." With a disapproving look, the nurse left, closing the door softly behind her.

Tommy held Barbara at arm's length. With his index finger under her chin, he raised her head. "Now you listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You tried your best to get both of you out of that situation. You did everything right, what happened is not your fault. We're all devastated by Zahra's death…but you're still here…and, God forgive me, that's all that matters to me."

"Oh Tommmmyyy" wailed Barbara. She pulled Tommy to her….and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mentor, chapter 7

 **Healing**

The sun felt good on Barbara's face. She and Tommy had just finished their lunch on the back terrace at Howenstowe. Tommy kissed the top of her head when he stood up from the table.

"I'll be back soon my love, John and I need to go over last month's accounts this afternoon. Why don't I stop by the stable and have them saddle Sassy Girl so you can take a quick ride while I'm busy for a few hours."

Barbara smiled up at Tommy. "Yes, I think I'd like that ...now bend down here and give me a proper kiss."

Tommy leant down to Barbara and gently pressed his lips to hers. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth to her. The kiss grew decidedly deeper very quickly. Barbara unwillingly pulled away.

"You better go darling before this kiss turns into something much more fun. And besides what would your mother say if she caught us out here snogging like two randy teenagers?"

"She'd say…Look how in love they are, they can't keep their hands off each other."

Tommy stood and turned, reluctantly dropping Barbara's hand. "See in a few hours my heart, enjoy your ride...I love you."

Barbara blew him a kiss. "I love you more, see you soon."

* * *

There had been a multitude of changes in the last six months since Zahra had been killed. They had both resigned from the Met. Tommy immediately after Zahra's funeral, and Barbara a month later when she was well enough to travel to London and meet with Hillier.

Tommy had told her of his plans the day she had woken up at Howenstowe after her breakdown.

"I'm tendering my resignation immediately after Zahra's funeral. I'm asking...no, I'm begging...you to do the same when you're well enough. All that's happened has only served to remind me how precious life is. I want to spend the rest of my life beside you, as your husband and lover. Not DI Lynley or Lord Asherton, just your husband. All I want is for you to be safe, beside me and with me always."

Tommy had broken down and crushed her fiercely to his chest. "Oh Barbara, I'd die if anything happened to you. Please, please tell me you'll resign and never put yourself in harm's way again. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Please Barbara."

Barbara had pulled him tighter against her and stroked his hair as his tears fell on her shoulder. "Tommy…shhh, shhh… I'm here now, right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

In the following weeks, Barbara grew stronger every day. Tommy spent all his time with her, only leaving for very short amounts of time to deal with estate issues. Stuart came every day for another week to check on her and make sure her gunshot wound was healing well and also monitoring her vital signs. On the day he was to go back home to London, he made sure Tommy was out of the room so he could speak to Barbara in private.

"Barbie, I'm pleased with the progress you've made. Your wound has healed nicely. I'm sure you'll have total range of motion, the bullet didn't do any nerve damage and very little muscle damage. With a little bit of physical therapy, you'll be 100% in a month."

"I also wanted to tell you something now that we're alone and Tommy is out for a short while."

Barbara looked quizzically at Lafferty. "Why Stuart, you sound so serious."

Lafferty give her a quick grin…"Well, you know me Mr. Solemn."

Barbara's lips turned up into a small smile. "There, that's the look we all like to see, our girl giving us a smile." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know something. The entire time you were here after your breakdown, Tommy never left your side. He hardly ate, he hardly slept, and he never left this room. I thought you might like to know that. I know you know that he loves you. He not only loves you, he is completely devoted to you. Keep that thought when the days ahead get hard, and they are going to get hard. Not just for you, but for Tommy too. He's been through a lot, more than you realize, he thought he was going to lose you."

Barbara looked up at Stuart…"I know Stuart. I don't know what I'd do without him. I can't imagine my life without him." Barbara's voice broke…"I wouldn't want to live anymore if I lost him."

Barbara reached out her hand and slipped it into Stuart's. "Stuart, thank you so much for everything you've done. I know you put your life on hold to come here to Howenstowe. I can't tell you how much that means to me, and to Tommy. You are a true friend Stuart…and an OK doctor." She flashed him one of her bona fide Barbara grins.

"You're more than welcome Barbie, you know I love you too, all of us do. Now I'm going to put on my doctor hat again…I think you should not only have some physical therapy, I think you should have some counseling. You need to talk with someone about all of this. Tommy is too close to the situation, you need to talk to someone professional, you'll only benefit from it Barbara."

Stuart leaned down and kissed Barbara on her cheek. Take care Barbie, and I'll see you in London when you come for a visit. I have a feeling Howenstowe is home for you now.

* * *

As soon as Stuart gave her the go ahead Barbara had moved into Tommy's room at Howenstowe. She had missed him terribly, missed sleeping in his arms, missed making love with him.

He was sweet and gentle with her the first night they were together. He made love to her slowly and tenderly, she had cried in his arms afterwards and he had held her until she fell asleep. Barbara was overwhelmed with love for him.

They talked for hours about what had happened that day and Tommy had told her everything that had taken place after her breakdown. He had made it clear to Hillier the aftermath of the Jenkins case would go on without him. He was not going to be involved, he would be with Barbara. Tommy had only left her side for a few hours to attend Zahra's funeral and give a short eulogy at the service.

Per Zahra's wishes, she had been cremated and Trevor had taken her ashes with him back to Australia. He wanted to be with his family in Melbourne. He had asked Tommy to let Barbara know he would be in touch with her after she was well. He had also asked Tommy to please, please let her know that nothing that had happened was her fault, the outcome would have been the same no matter what and he didn't blame her in any way for Zahra's death. He also wanted Tommy to make sure Barbara knew that Zahra was never happier than when she and Barbara were on a case together or just hanging out doing things best friends did with each other. The short year they had known each other had been one of the happiest years of her life, doing what she loved and getting to know her best friend.

When Tommy had told her what Trevor had said, she cried herself to sleep in his arms. It was such a release. She had been blaming herself all these weeks, and had so much guilt, sometimes it was hard to bear. She missed Zahra so much, she couldn't believe she was gone.

The investigation had proven there had been no wrong doing on her part. Jenkins was determined to go out in a blaze of glory and there was nothing Barbara or Zahra could have done to stop that.

Every day at Howenstowe brought more comfort to Barbara. Tommy was sweet and attentive and when he had to be away from the house for short periods, Daze was more than glad to be with Barbara. The two of them had grown very close and they had begun discussing wedding plans.

Tommy and Barbara had decided on a very small wedding in the chapel at Howenstowe with only family and close friends. They would make more definite plans after Barbara had gotten her affairs in order in London.

Her resignation wasn't a surprise to Hillier, even though he let her know that the Met would be sorry to lose their best team, but he understood her decision. He wished her and Tommy the best and let her know how happy he was for the both of them.

Per Barbara's instructions, Tommy had sold her flat in Chalk Farm and had her things moved into the Belgravia townhouse. They would, of course, keep the townhouse. They would stay there when they were in London. Barbara had made several appointments with a psychiatrist in London for some counseling for both her and Tommy. They went to London once a week for several months and enjoyed some time in the townhouse after their appointments. They even had a few dinners out at a few of their favorite spots when they were in London, but it was clear to both of them that Howenstowe was home now. London was just a diversion when they needed it.

* * *

Barbara had set a date for their wedding. It had been six months since Zahra's death and both Tommy and Barbara were ready to move on with their lives. The wedding was to take place the last weekend in October at Howenstowe in the family chapel.

Barbara had ceded to Daze and given her carte blanche for the reception plans and many of the wedding plans such as flowers and music.

Judith and Barbara had spent a weekend in London wedding gown shopping and Barbara had found the perfect dress. Judith's eyes filled with tears when she saw Barbara in her gown. "Oh Barbara, that's the one, it's stunning. Tommy is going to faint when he sees you coming down the aisle, you look beautiful."

The gown was a simple ivory silk A-line with an empire waist and square neck. The skirt had an overlay of chiffon scattered with crystals and seed pearls. It had sheer chiffon sleeves with just a smattering of the same crystals. She had chosen not to wear a veil, but she would have flowers in her hair on the day of the wedding. Tears ran down Barbara's cheeks. "Oh Judith, I can't wait to be Tommy's wife."

"And belief me my dear, he feels exactly the same." Judith drew Barbara into a tight hug. "You're the best thing in his life, you've made him happier than he's ever been, and you're going to be happy together for the rest of your lives."

* * *

Their wedding day dawned clear and frosty. The guests were all assembled in the chapel. Tommy and Winston were in the vestibule behind the choir loft waiting for the signal to come to the front of the chapel by the alter rail.

Barbara and Stuart stood outside the chapel door. "You look beautiful Barbie. Tommy is going to drop when he sees you."

"Thank you Stuart, you're sweet. And thank you for giving me away, it means a lot to me." They could hear the string quartet start to play Canon in D. "Ok kiddo, are you ready? It's show time." The chapel doors slowly swung open.

Barbara glanced left and right to the guests in the pews, then up front to her groom. Her heart turned over. He was stunning in the morning coat he had insisted on wearing. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. And that hair, that wayward lock she loved so much fell over his forehead. She smiled at her husband-to-be, her love, her life.

As she slowly walked down the aisle with Stuart, Tommy thought he might faint. She was exquisite, ethereal, stunning….there were no words to describe her. She seemed to float down the aisle. Her gown swirled softly around her feet, the crystals on her skirt catching the candlelight. She carried a simple bouquet of white roses and violets. In her hair was a matching spray of violets held in place with a diamond clip. Around her neck she wore a simple string of pearls. Clipped to it was an emerald enhancer surrounded by diamonds. Tommy recognized it as belonging to his grandmother. It must have been a gift from his mother.

When they arrived at the alter, Stuart kissed her cheek and placed her hand on top of Tommy's. Then the vicar started the ceremony. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off Barbara, and she turned to him several times as the vicar spoke and smiled.

They recited vows they had written to each other, both having to stop several times, overcome by emotion.

After their vows, Tommy and Barbara stepped up to the alter. Each had a lit taper in their hand. On the alter sat a single white pillar candle. Beneath it sat a small heart shaped gold box.

Together they dipped their candles to light the single pillar...Tommy whispered what only Barbara could hear..."and the two shall become one"

A single tear fell onto the small gold box with the simple inscription...

 _Barbie…I'll always be with you_  
 _Zahra_

They blew out their tapers, joined hands and turned around to face their guests. The vicar smiled and announced…"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Lynley, Tommy you may kiss your bride."

Barbara was sure there had never been a longer, or more lustful wedding kiss in the history of the little chapel.

* * *

 **Epilogue – Six months later**

"Don't touch me" screamed Barbara. "This is all your fault Thomas Lynley. When this is over, I'm going to punch you right in the face...and then knee you in the crotch!"

Even though Tommy knew she didn't really mean it, he had to chuckle to himself.

"I know sweetheart, I know….just breath. Come on now deep breaths, pant like a dog toward the end of the contraction, ride it out, it's almost over." Tommy was intently watching the contraction's progress on the monitor. When it was on the downslide, he turned back to his wife…"there it's almost over, you're doing so well."

If looks could kill Thomas Lynley, the 8th Earl of Asherton would have been struck dead on the spot.

"I'm sorry darling, you're doing such a great job…isn't she doctor?" Tommy shot the doctor a beseeching look saying… _help me out here man_.

Doctor Smyth smiled and directed his remark to Barbara. "You're doing wonderfully Lady Asherton, I think it's time to get ready to push now, let's get your legs up into these stirrups. Lord Asherton, you can put your wife's left foot in the stirrup on your side and hold onto her leg please."

Barbara felt a massive contraction overtake her. She screamed once and bore down with all her might squeezing Tommy's hand. Tommy couldn't believe the noise coming out of Barbara, it was primal and raw, she was magnificent. What he really couldn't believe was the pain shooting up his arm as Barbara pulverized his hand when the contraction reached its peak.

After several hard pushes, the doctor said "Barbara, the baby's head is crowning. I need you to stop pushing for a minute. On the next contraction, I want you to give me your biggest push yet. You're going to meet your baby in a minute."

"Aaarrrrhhhhh" screamed Barbara as she bore down hard.

"Wonderful, keep pushing...OK, ok, here's your baby. Ahhh...it's a little girl." The doctor placed the baby on Barbara's stomach. "Lord Asherton, would you like to cut the cord?"

Tommy's hands shook as he squeezed the surgical scissors. The nurse quickly clipped the end of the umbilical cord, and wiped off the squalling baby.

"Oh Barbara, Barba…Tommy voice caught, so overcome by emotion he couldn't go on. He kissed Barbara on her forehead on her eye, and on her lips. "She is so beautiful, thank you darling, thank you, she's perfect." Their tears mingled together as they gazed at their daughter.

Barbara was enthralled looking at her, she carefully pulled back the blanket and counted all her fingers and toes, then looked up at Tommy. "Yes darling, she is just perfect…just perfect."

They both stared at her in Barbara's lap for several minutes. Tommy looked into Barbara's eyes, kissed her slowly then turned his attention to his daughter.

"Happy Birthday Zahra Barbara Lynley….you're going to have the most wonderful life."


End file.
